A Year With Sai
by uLiezha
Summary: "Kau terkenang kakak sepupumu saja, aku merasa cemburu. Apalagi kau dekat-dekat dengan pria yang pernah mengisi hatimu." / "Aku bahagia kau cemburu, karena itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku. Syukurlah..., karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sai-kun..."


**A Year with Sai**

"Kau terkenang kakak sepupumu saja, aku merasa cemburu. Apalagi kau dekat-dekat dengan pria yang pernah mengisi hatimu." / "Aku bahagia kau cemburu, karena itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku. Syukurlah..., karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sai-kun..."

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai & Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); (**makin**) OOC; Author's PoV; dll.

_**Januari**_

"A-apa...?! Ka-kalian akan menikah?" tanya Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Sai dan Hinata datang ke kantor Hokage untuk mengantarkan surat undangan kepada hokage muda berambut pirang itu.

Di samping pria bermata biru itu, seorang gadis bersurai pink memandangi Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sai sambil memeluk lengan kekar pria tampan itu. Tatapan mata hijaunya tajam penuh tanya.

"Iya, kami akan menikah bulan depan," jawab Sai tenang tanpa beban. "Kami harap kalian datang," ucap Sai sambil mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu muda dengan wangi lavender berhiaskan lukisan dua ekor burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayap.

Naruto bergerak untuk meraih amplop itu. Namun ternyata kalah cepat dari gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?" tanya Sakura penasaran, sambil membaca surat undangan pernikahan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdiri di seberang meja kerja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas file.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum datar menatap kekasih sang hokage.

"Ka-kau...!" geram Naruto mendengar jawaban bernada sinis dari mantan teman satu timnya untuk pertanyaan kekasihnya barusan.

Sementara itu, Sakura kembali menatap Hinata. Gadis cantik yang kini telah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa Hinata telah mencintai kekasihnya sejak mereka di akademi. Dan melihat sikap canggung Hinata yang tidak biasa, membuatnya tidak terlalu yakin bahwa pernikahan mereka akan bahagia.

Melihat reaksi kedua rekan satu timnya, Sai hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada ketegangan pada wajahnya yang tampan. Namun melihat ekspresi kurang bersahabat dari sepasang kekasih di depannya, Hinata segera mengusap lengan kekasihnya sendiri. Jemarinya turun perlahan hingga ke jemari panjang pria bersurai hitam itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., kita harus mengantar surat undangan untuk para Sensei...," bisik Hinata lirih.

Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tersenyum memandang wajah ayu calon istrinya yang sedang tersipu. Hinata membalas senyuman itu dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

"Kau benar," ujar Sai sambil membalas genggaman tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi," pamit Sai tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Sai segera memutar tubuhnya. Masih menggenggam jemari Hinata, lalu menggandengnya keluar dari ruang kerja Hokage. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan iri.

_**Februari**_

Akhirnya selesai juga. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Upacara pernikahan terasa begitu sakral dan indah. Pestanya penuh dengan aura kasih sayang walau tidak terlalu meriah.

Saat ini langit telah berubah warna karena sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya. Hinata mengusap kain sutra kimono yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sekalipun tak pernah terlintas di benak gadis itu sebelumnya bahwa dia akan mengalami perubahan status dari seorang kunoichi menjadi seorang istri. Bahkan hingga detik ini, saat dia mulai menanggalkan kimono putihnya yang indah kemudian melipatnya, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika dirinya bersanding dengan seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam bermata kelam di altar pernikahan.

SREK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Tepat di saat Hinata sedang berdiri nyaris telanjang karena belum sempat memakai yukata. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pria. Memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan wajah tersenyum tipis tanpa dosa.

"Ah! Sa-Sai-kun...! Ke-ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk...!" pekik Hinata sambil menyambar kembali kimono yang baru saja terlipat rapi di atas tatami, lalu segera menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan kain sutra putih itu sekenanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Seperti belum pernah telanjang di depanku saja, hn...?" tanya Sai masih sambil tersenyum tipis.

Andai Hinata tidak sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, gadis bersurai indigo itu pasti akan melihat seringai nakal terukir di wajah tampan milik pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...!" pekik Hinata gugup. Apalagi di belakangnya, Sai telah menggeser fusuma hingga tertutup.

"Jadi..., mmm..," ucap Sai menggantung. Dia berjalan mendekati istrinya dengan perasaan canggung.

"A-apa...?" tanya Hinata bingung. Perlahan dia memutar kepalanya sedikit, mencuri pandang pada pria di belakangnya dengan cara melirik.

Sai meraih pundak ringkih wanita di depannya. Memutar tubuh langsing itu agar menghadap ke arahnya. Hinata menurut walau takut. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kimono hingga tercetak lipatan acak pada kain lembut itu. Melihat sikap defensif Hinata, Sai membungkuk. Mendekatkan bibir sensualnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama, ya?" bisik Sai lirih. "Aku bahkan tidak perlu turun tangan untuk melepaskan pakaian di tubuhmu," lanjut pria itu sambil menggenggam jemari Hinata yang tercengkeram kuat agar melepaskan kimononya.

"Eh?! T-ti-tidak, Sai-kun...! T-tolong berhenti menggodaku...!" pinta Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Sai tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hmph!" Sai mengulum senyum menahan tawa. "Kau mau membantuku melepaskan kimono ini, Hinata?" tanya Sai sambil mulai melonggarkan obi yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Ng...," Hinata menggumam pelan, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Atau kau ingin suamimu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri?" tanya Sai lagi, kali ini jelas sekali dengan nada menggoda.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., j-jika kau terus menggodaku seperti itu..., b-bisa-bisa wajahku menghitam nanti...," cicit Hinata masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hmph..., kau benar-benar menarik...," bisik Sai sambil meraih tangan mungil istrinya, membuat kimono putih itu terlepas dan nyaris terjatuh jika Sai tidak segera meraihnya dengan sigap.

"Sai-kun...," Hinata kian merona mendengar rayuan suaminya.

Melihat tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang di hadapannya, membuat Sai tanpa sadar mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pria tampan itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah untuk menahan gairah.

Sementara Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin agar tertutupi poni. Pandangannya bergerak naik turun tanpa fokus. Dari kaki Sai, naik hingga perut six pack yang mengintip dari balik kimono, sedikit melirik dada bidang di depannya, lalu kembali ke kaki jenjang suaminya.

"Ya sudah, aku lepaskan sendiri nanti," ujar Sai tenang. "Istirahatlah! Kau pasti sangat lelah," sambungnya sambil melepaskan kimono yang tergantung di pundak Hinata, menggantinya dengan yukata warna lavender.

"Ka-kau sendiri?" ujar Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sai. Tanpa sadar kepalanya menengadah. Kedua matanya menatap mata kelam pria di depannya. Rona wajah cantiknya berubah penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Kau tidak mau malam pertama kita bau keringat, kan?" tanya Sai, lagi-lagi menggoda Hinata. Kedua mata putih wanita berwajah ayu itu terbelalak. Kedua pipinya kembali memerah saga.

Sai tersenyum lebar nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi naif wanita bersurai indigo itu. Menyadari seringai tipis di balik senyum itu, sontak Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala. Kali ini sambil tergeleng berkali-kali untuk menyanggah ucapan suaminya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggodamu sebentar," ucap Sai sambil mengusap kepala Hinata. "Tapi hanya sebentar, ya? Karena setelah aku selesai mandi, kita akan me-...," ucapan Sai terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hinata menarik kimononya agar dia mendekat. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu membungkam bibir Sai menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecup, mengulum, bahkan menggigit bibir suaminya dengan lembut.

"Mmh..., hhh...," desah Hinata begitu melepaskan bibir Sai. "Ce-cepat mandi...!" ujar Hinata cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendorong Sai menuju pintu kamar. Walau berada di belakang punggung kekar Sai, telinga Hinata masih cukup peka untuk mendengar tawa lirih pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Hn, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama? Aku bisa menggosok punggungmu," Sai masih berusaha merayu istrinya.

"Sa-Sai-kun...!" Hinata kian keras memekik hingga nyaris menjerit. Membuat Sai urung menggodanya lebih jauh kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah dulu...," pinta Sai berpesan sambil memutar tubuhnya, lalu mengecup kening istrinya. "Karena malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang yang sangat melelahkan," bisiknya lirih, lalu mengalihkan kecupan ke sudut bibir Hinata. Hanya di sudut bibir, tapi mampu membuat wanita itu tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

_**Maret **_

SREK! Pintu aula latihan mansion Hyuuga tiba-tiba terbuka.

Di dalamnya tampak seorang gadis muda bersurai panjang sedang berduel dengan seorang pria setengah baya dengan surai yang sama. Keduanya bahkan menggunakan jurus yang sama persis. Sedikit kehilangan fokus karena melihat sepasang suami istri sedang berdiri di depan pintu, membuat wanita muda itu kalah dengan mudah.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Istirahatlah, Hanabi!" Hiashi menghentikan serangannya.

"Hai, Tou-san. Arigatou," ucap Hanabi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," pamit Hanabi menuju pintu.

"Hana-chan," sapa Hinata kepada adiknya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum melihat adik iparnya.

"Nee-chan, Sai-nii...," balas Hanabi menyapa kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Masuklah, Sai, Hinata!" panggil Hiashi pada pasangan muda yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, sambil melangkah menuju sisi ruang dimana terdapat tempat duduk untuk istirahat.

Hinata menggenggam jemari suaminya. Kemudian mengikuti pria itu dari belakang, bersama-sama mengikuti arah langkah kaki sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Tou-san...," sapa Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama," sapa Sai begitu ayah mertuanya duduk setelah selesai latihan.

"Duduklah," ucap Hiashi dengan suara datar.

Sai melirik Hinata yang melangkah dengan ragu. Melihat tatapan cemas dari dalam kedua mata putih wanita cantik itu, Sai menggenggam jemarinya sambil tersenyum seakan berusaha menenangkan gemuruh di dalam hatinya. Sampai di depan Hiashi, Sai segera membungkuk, lalu duduk di hadapannya. Pun Hinata duduk di samping Sai.

"Hinata berkata padaku, kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Apakah itu?" tanya Hiashi langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Iya, Hiashi-sama," jawab Sai singkat.

Sejenak dia terdiam ragu. Dari sudut mata kelamnya, pria itu melirik ke arah istrinya yang terpaku menundukkan kepala.

"Katakanlah," ujar Hiashi datar.

Sai memandang ayah mertuanya dengan tatapan penuh hormat, pun penuh harap.

"Saya ingin meminta ijin dari Anda untuk membawa pulang putri Anda ke rumah saya," ucap Sai setenang mungkin.

"Apakah kalian sudah memikirkannya dengan baik?" tanya Hiashi ingin meyakinkan.

"Iya, Hiashi-sama," jawab Sai mantap.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi menoleh ke arah putri sulungnya.

"Ah? I-iya, Tou-san...," jawab Hinata gugup.

Hiashi memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tampak gurat di wajahnya melukiskan senyum yang tertahan. Melihat hal itu, Sai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, latihan hari ini kita batalkan saja. Kalian perlu membereskan rumah kalian lebih dulu, kan?" tanya Hiashi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung kemari seminggu sekali," pesan Hiashi sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ha-hai, Tou-san...,"

"Baik, Hiashi-sama,"

Sahut pasangan pengantin baru itu bersamaan.

Sai menoleh, memutar tubuh ke samping agar bisa memandang Hinata dengan leluasa. Tangannya meraih jemari lentik istrinya yang sedang mencengkeram baju latihannya.

"Kau ingin kita menunda untuk pindah rumah?" tanya Sai melihat Hinata menunduk.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian menengadah mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Wanita berwajah ayu itu memang tersenyum, tapi Sai dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata putihnya berkaca-kaca.

"I-iie, Sai-kun..., daijoubu...," jawab Hinata setenang mungkin.

"Kau pasti akan sangat merindukan ayah dan adikmu, ya?" tanya Sai retoris. "Kemarilah...," pinta Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih pundak ringkih sang istri. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hiks...," tangis Hinata pecah di dada Sai. Namun terredam sempurna oleh kehangatan dada kekar Sai dan kelembutan belaian jemari pria itu pada surai indigonya yang panjang.

"Ssshh..., tenanglah...," bisik Sai lirih.

Hinata menumpahkan air matanya tanpa ragu hingga pakaian suaminya basah seketika. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap kedua mata kelam Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang ke rumah kita, Sai-kun...," ajak Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria tampan itu menepikan poni tebal Hinata, lalu mengecup keningnya.

_**April **_

SREK! Selembar kertas disobek dengan kasar, diremas dengan gemas, lalu dilempar ke sudut ruang.

"Hhh...," terdengar hela nafas seorang wanita bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang yang sedang menahan kesal.

Sejenak dia berhenti, kemudian mengambil selembar kertas baru yang masih bersih. Dengan perlahan, kembali menggerakkan kuas untuk menggoreskan tinta. Beberapa detik kemudian, sketsa wajah seorang pria bersurai panjang terlukis di sana. Namun segera terhenti saat mulai melukis mata.

SREK! Lagi, lembaran kertas itu disobek dengan kasar, diremas dengan gemas, tapi kali ini dilempar ke sembarang arah.

PUK! Gumpalan kertas itu mendarat di tempat yang tak terduga. Tepat pada wajah tampan suami si wanita pelukis amatir tadi.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., gomen nasai...," wanita itu segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju suaminya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sai ingin tahu.

"Iie..., Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata ragu. "A-aku sedang berusaha melukis," lanjutnya malu-malu.

Sai memungut gumpalan kertas yang tadi menimpa wajahnya. Kemudian membukanya, sedapat mungkin kembali merapikannya hingga lipatan acak itu sedikit berkurang. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya yang datar berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut melihat hasil karya sang istri tercinta.

"Ini Neji, ya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata menjawab.

"Hn," pun sai menggumam. "Sini aku bantu," ucap Sai menawarkan, sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

Hinata kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan Sai pun ikut dududk di sampingnya. Pria tampan itu memasang kembali selembar kertas yang masih bersih pada papan lukis. Kemudian dia mencelupkan kuas berukuran kecil ke dalam tinta.

"Coba lukis kembali sketsa wajahnya, nanti akan aku bantu melukis bagian matanya," bisik Sai sambil mengulurkan kuas di tangannya kepada Hinata.

Canggung, Hinata menerima kuas itu. Sekalipun belum pernah dia melukis di depan suaminya sendiri. Walau ragu, tapi akhirnya wanita itu mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam itu ke atas kertas. Perlahan tapi pasti, bercak-bercak noda hitam itu membentuk sketsa wajah kakak sepupunya. Namun persis seperti tadi, spontan terhenti saat akan mulai melukis bagian matanya.

"Sini, aku pegangi," bisik Sai sambil menggenggam jemari Hinata yang memegang kuas. Menuntun gerak jemari lentik sang istri dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti berdansa di atas sebuah pentas.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," desis Hinata saat merasakan tangan suaminya gemetar.

"Kau merindukan Neji, ya?" tanya Sai datar.

"Hn? Hn..., berkat Neji-niisan, aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang...," jawab Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Hn...," Sai menggumam pelan sebagai respon terhadap jawaban istrinya. "Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, ya?" tanya Sai lirih. Ada sedikit rasa iri menelusup di hati pria tampan itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, mata Neji terlukis sempurna. Memandang hasil karya berdua, perlahan penglihatan Hinata kabur. Naluriah dia menunduk dan sedikit berpaling. Secepat kilat wanita itu segera menghapus genangan air matanya.

"Hinata, daijoubu ka?" tanya Sai dengan nada cemas.

"Sai-kun, aku lapar," ujar Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai. "Kau mau membantuku memasak?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Melihat istrinya berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, Sai membelai pipi chubby yang sedang merona itu dengan lembut. Kemudian mengecup kening pucat wanita itu sambil mengusap surai indigonya.

"Tentu, ayo...," bisik Sai menjawab permintaan Hinata.

_**Mei **_

BRAK! Terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan kasar. Sai terbangun karena kaget mendengarnya. Dari sudut matanya yang baru terbuka setengah lingkaran karena menahan silau, tampak Hinata sedang kesakitan menahan mual.

"Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanya Sai cemas.

Pria itu segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju istrinya yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dia menepuk pelan punggung kurus wanita bersurai panjang itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," sapa Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Maafkan aku telah membangunkanmu...," ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Kami-Sama..., wajahmu pucat sekali, Hinata!" ujar Sai panik.

"Eh?! Iie..., daijoubu...," sahut Hinata menyanggah ucapan Sai. "Kau ingin mandi sekarang, Sai-kun? Akan kusiapkan air hangat," ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah menuju pantry.

"Hinata...," Sai memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku antar ke rumah sakit , ya?" tanya Sai menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu repot, Sai-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa," sergah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, pokoknya kita ke rumah sakit!" paksa Sai dengan suara tegas.

Hinata menatap kedua mata kelam Sai. Tatapannya lembut tapi tajam. Senyum di wajahnya benar-benar menghilang. Membuat Hinata urung menolak tawaran itu.

"Baiklah, Sai-kun. Setelah kau mandi dan kita selesai makan pagi, ya?" ujar Hinata sambil meraih tangan Sai. "Bagaimana, Sayang?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap ringan punggung tangan Sai, lalu menggenggam erat jemari panjang suaminya itu dengan lembut. Sai tersenyum tipis. Pria tampan itu mengangguk pelan.

Setelah selesai dengan semua aktivitas pagi hari, Hinata dan Sai segera pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sai menggendong Hinata ke rumah sakit dengan alasan agar bisa lebih cepat sampai ke sana tanpa Hinata harus susah payah berjalan. Begitu sampai di sana, mereka menemui Shizune untuk memeriksakan kondisi kesehatan Hinata.

"Kau suami yang payah ya, Sai!" ucap Shizune terdengar agak marah. "Masa kau tidak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang hamil?" lanjutnya bertanya, retoris.

"Hamil? Benarkah?" tanya Sai memastikan. Shizune hanya mengangguk. "Kami-Sama, syukurlah...! Hinata...!" seru Sai bahagia. Pria tampan itu segera meraih jemari istrinya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Sai dengan lembut.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik! Usia kandungannya baru berusia 12 minggu," pesan Shizune mengingatkan Sai.

"Hai! Arigatou," ucap Sai gembira.

"Jangan lupa bulan depan periksakan lagi kandunganmu ya, Hinata?" kali ini Shizune berpesan pada Hinata.

"Ha-hai, Shizune-chan! A-arigatou. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," ucap Hinata berpamitan. Pun Sai di sampingnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

_**Juni **_

Udara hangat musim panas membuat tubuh mudah berkeringat. Namun angin yang berhembus di malam yang telah larut ini memberikan sedikit kesejukan yang memanjakan.

Hinata dan Sai berbaring bersama di atas ranjang mereka. Hinata sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan memunggungi Sai. Namun tetap bersandar manja pada dada bidang suaminya yang tampan itu. Sementara tangan kekar Sai memeluk Hinata sambil membelai perutnya pelan, ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Anak kita sedang apa ya sekarang?" tanya Sai penasaran, berbisik lirih dari belakang telinga istrinya.

"Mmh...? Ah!" tiba-tiba Hinata terpekik sebelum sempat menjawab. "Dia menendang," lanjut Hinata sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah Sai sambil menahan tawa.

"He?! Benarkah?" tanya Sai terkejut.

"Hihihi..., aku bercanda, Sai-kun..., dia kan masih kecil...," Hinata terkikik melihat ekspresi suaminya. "Aku hanya merasa geli barusan, karena kau menyentuh..., mmh...," wanita bersurai indigo itu mengulum bibirnya, menghentikan ucapannya karena malu.

"Menyentuh ini, ya?" tanya Sai sambil menyentuh bagian tersensitif di dada istrinya.

"Ah! Hentikan, Sai-kun...! Kau membuatku ter-..., eh, tidak...," potong Hinata pada ucapannya sendiri, sambil memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari penglihatan suaminya.

"Tersiksa? Atau terangsang?" bisik Sai sambil mengecup daun telinga Hinata.

"Ough...," tanpa sadar lenguhan lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. "J-ja-jangan menggodaku, Sa-Sai-kun...," pinta Hinata mengiba.

"Maaf...," ucap Sai pelan, lalu menelan ludah untuk menahan gairah. "Tapi sudah lama kau tidak memanjakanku, Nyonya...," lanjutnya sambil mencium wangi lavender pada surai indigo yang menyelimuti wajah tampannya.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., ja-jangan macam-macam," pekik Hinata tertahan.

"Sebentar saja," bisik Sai lirih. "Buka sedikit kaki kirimu, Hinata," pinta Sai, tapi terdengar seperti perintah.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Sa-Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata takut.

Sai menyembunyikan wajahnya pada helaian lembut surai indigo Hinata, menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari sana sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Aku masih ingat saat kita pertama kali melakukannya, hujan turun deras sekali waktu itu. Iya, kan?" tanya Sai sambil membelai pinggang Hinata, lalu turun menuju paha mulusnya.

"Sai-kun...," refleks Hinata menahan jemari Sai yang sedang mencoba menyingkap yukatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan posisi seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun anak kita," ujar Sai memberi penjelasan.

"Ta-tapi, Sa-Sai-kun..., ah...!" Hinata menjerit saat Sai mendekapnya kian lekat sambil menyentuh titik tersensitif di puncak dadanya sekali lagi.

"Hinata," Sai berbisik lirih di telinga istrinya, lalu mengecup daun telinga berkulit pucat itu dan mengulumnya lembut. Bahkan kini lidahnya menari menjelajah tiap lekukan di sana. Sementara tangan kirinya menyusuri perut Hinata yang kini mulai membuncit dan bergerak kian ke bawah. Pria itu membuka paha kiri Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Ah! Sai-kun..., ough...!" desahan lirih dan lenguhan lembut berhamburan dari bibir mungil Hinata ketika jemari suaminya mulai bergerilya di bawah sana.

"Tahan sebentar, Hinata..., ugh...," Sai berusaha selembut mungkin saat memasuki relung di dalam tubuh istrinya.

Hinata mencengkeram tangan Sai yang sedang mendekapnya. Membuat dadanya terremas karena ulah tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sai mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan, laksana musik bertempo adagio. Sedapat mungkin menahan diri agar tidak menghujam tubuh Hinata terlalu dalam.

Hinata berusaha menoleh ke belakang, ingin menatap wajah pria yang dia sangat dia cintai. Mengerti bahasa tubuh istrinya, Sai bergerak lebih dekat, kemudian meraih bibir mungil Hinata dengan menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman ringan mengiringi setiap gerakan tubuh mereka yang kini bersinergi meraih puncak nikmat.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., a-..., aah...!" Hinata memekik nyaris menjerit.

Sementara Sai meredam hasratnya dengan menggigit lembut pundak wanita bersurai indigo itu. Tubuh mereka bergerak saling menghentak sejenak tadi. Hingga akhirnya, kehangatan pancaran supernova di dalam tubuh Hinata menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam gairah tertinggi.

_**Juli **_

"Sai-kun," panggil Hinata pada suaminya, sambil berhenti melukis sejenak.

"Hn?" gumam Sai merespon panggilan istrinya, masih fokus pada lukisan yang sedang menyita perhatiannya.

"Be-besok..., mmh..., hari ulang tahun Neji-niisan," ucap Hinata pelan, ragu-ragu.

Sai berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, meletakkan kuasnya. Kemudian pria tampan itu menghampiri wanita yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi makamnya?" tanya Sai menawarkan.

"Ung...," Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Besok aku temani kau ke sana," ucap Sai sambil mengusap bahu istrinya lembut, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"A-Arigatou, Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata sambil menggenggam erat jemari yang mengusap bahunya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah lebih awal," ajak Sai sambil mengambil kuas dari jemari lentik istrinya, lalu meletakkannya di atas wadah tinta.

Hinata menurut, mengikuti langkah suaminya yang menggandengnya ke arah ranjang. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berbaring ke sisi kanan, dengan posisi Hinata di depan, sedangkan Sai di belakang. Tak berapa lama, merekapun terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dan Sai berangkat ke makam Neji pagi-pagi sekali. Karena mereka berencana ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk setelah pulang dari sana nanti. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di pemakaman Desa Konoha. Begitu sampai di sana, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju pusara Neji. Sementara Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Neji-niisan...," sapa Hinata begitu bersimpuh di depan pusara kakak sepupunya. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak datang sendirian lagi," ucapnya sambil menyentuh ukiran nama klan Hyuuga yang terpahat di batu nisan.

Sai berdiri di belakang Hinata. Membiarkan istrinya menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengenang masa lalu dan berbagi kisah kepada mendiang sahabatnya.

Matahari bergerak kian meninggi. Udara kering musim panas membuat tubuh menjadi gerah. Peluh menetes dari pelipis Hinata, berjatuhan menghujam pusara Neji. Berbaur dengan tetesan air matanya yang tak dapat dia bendung lagi.

"Hinata?" panggil Sai begitu mendengar isakan lirih Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sai-kun!" ajak Hinata sebelum Sai banyak bertanya. "Kita kan ada janji dengan Shizune-chan untuk memeriksa anak kita," lanjut Hinata mengingatkan.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi antusias yang terukir di wajah istrinya. Jelas sekali dia tak ingin ketahuan telah menangis sejenak tadi.

"Hai..., lagipula aku juga sudah lapar," sahut Sai sambil meraih tangan Hinata, membantunya berdiri. "Kau mau memasakkan momen tofu untukku, kan?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sai-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tanpa perlu kau minta, aku memang berencana memasak makanan favoritmu, kok!" sambung wanita berwajah ayu itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

Sai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Perlahan pria itu menarik tangan Hinata dan mengusap lembut kepalanya. Kemudian dia mencium kening Hinata setelah sebelumnya menepikan poni tebal yang menutupi kulit pucat wanita cantik itu.

_**Agustus**_

"Hinata, kemari sebentar," panggil Sai pada istrinya yang sedang sibuk merebus air untuk menyeduh teh hijau.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan kedua cangkir di tangannya.

Setelah mematikan kompor, wanita yang sedang hamil itu berjalan ke arah suaminya. Kemudian duduk di samping pria tampan yang sedang tampak resah, memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Besok akan kuantar kau ke mansion Hyuuga," ujar Sai setenang mungkin.

Hinata menatap kedua mata kelam Sai penuh tanya.

"Aku harus menjalankan misi ke Desa Suna," lanjut Sai seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari istrinya tercinta.

"Misi ke Desa Suna? Misi apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung, pun kuatir.

"Tidak, bukan misi seperti itu," tukas Sai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, membuat wanita itu semakin bingung.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata terdengar tidak sabar.

"Hokage memintaku mengantar surat undangan pernikahannya dengan Sakura kepada Kazekage," jawab Sai datar.

"Oh..., kukira misi apa...," ujar Hinata lega.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Kau cemburu Naruto menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Sai ringan.

Sontak Hinata menoleh, memandang wajah Sai dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat Sai membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi datar tanpa senyum, Hinata meraih tangan Sai. Kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan pria tampan bersurai pendek itu pada perutnya. Seluruh indera peraba yang berada di telapak tangannya dapat merasakan adanya kehidupan yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sana.

"Ini adalah bukti, bahwa aku, hatiku, dan seluruh jiwaku, adalah milikmu, Sai-kun," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn..., arigatou, Hinata...," ujar Sai sambil mendekat pada Hinata, lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya dalam dekapan lembut nan hangat.

"Dou ita, Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata sambil membalas dekapan Sai dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke mansion Hyuuga. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, di rumah kita," lanjut Hinata sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?" tanya Sai cemas.

"Aku adalah mantan kunoichi dari klan Hyuuga, Sai-kun," jawab Hinata sambil mencium pipi Sai. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi Sai yang satunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan istri dan calon anakku?" tanya Sai retoris.

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Seakan membalikkan pertanyaannya sendiri yang dulu pernah dia lontarkan pada pria bermata kelam di depannya. Melihat kecemasan masih terukir pada wajah tampan Sai, Hinata membelai kening Sai, menepikan poni tipisnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencemaskanmu, Sai-kun," ujar Hinata pelan. "Karena itu, cepatlah pulang, ya? Kami menunggumu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening pucat suaminya dengan lembut.

Sai kembali mengunci tubuh langsing Hinata dalam pelukan. Mendekapnya erat seolah enggan berpisah. Mengusap kepala istrinya perlahan, membelai surai indigo panjangnya dengan lembut.

_**September**_

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang, Hokage-sama," ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Jangan sungkan! Panggil saja aku seperti biasanya," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak banyak berubah walau telah menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Oya, sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sakura-chan. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami," sambung Hinata. "Aku dan Sai-kun pasti akan datang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ya? Sampaikan salamku untuk Sai," ucap Naruto berpamitan.

Setelah melihat Hinata mengangguk, pria bersurai pirang itu segera berlalu dan menghilang di antara lalu lalang penduduk desa.

Pun Hinata segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Di depan pintu, tampak sosok seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sai-kun? Kau sudah pulang rupanya! Okaeri nasai...," sapa Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati suaminya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

"Kau pergi dengan Naruto, ya?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada ironis itu, Hinata memandang wajah tampan suaminya dengan tatapan bingung. Wanita cantik yang sedang hamil itu berusaha meraih tangan Sai, tapi pria bermata kelam itu menepisnya pelan.

"Sai-kun..., kau marah?" tanya Hinata retoris.

Sai diam tak bergeming ataupun bersuara. Dia masih tetap pada posisinya berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seolah membangun benteng kokoh yang tak mungkin terruntuhkan. Melihat sikap defensif dari pria di depannya, Hinata berjalan menjauh menuju pantry. Meninggalkan suaminya yang kini merasa diacuhkan.

"Tadi aku dari rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan anak kita. Kebetulan Shizune-chan sedang sibuk, jadi aku menemui Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata sambil menyalakan kompor, merebus air untuk membuat teh hijau. "Karena mencemaskanku, Sakura-chan meminta Naruto-kun untuk mengantarku pulang," lanjut wanita itu menjelaskan.

"Hn," Sai hanya menggumam, dingin.

"Sai-kun, apakah kau masih marah?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak," jawab Sai singkat.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi, berusaha menggoda suaminya.

Tak ada reaksi dari pria bersurai hitam itu. Membuat Hinata urung menggodanya lebih lanjut. Kemudian wanita cantik bermata lavender itu menyibukkan diri menyeduh teh hijau dan menyajikan cinnamon rolls yang baru saja dibelinya saat berjalan pulang tadi.

"Kau terkenang kakak sepupumu saja, aku merasa cemburu," desis Sai lirih. "Apalagi kau dekat-dekat dengan pria yang pernah mengisi hatimu," sambung pria itu sedikit ketus.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Hinata menghampiri suaminya dengan langkah perlahan. Canggung, wanita itu menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang kurus pria itu dari belakang. Kemudian mendekap tubuh jangkung di depannya dengan erat.

"Aku bahagia kau cemburu, karena itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku," bisik Hinata lirih, sambil mengusap dada bidang Sai lembut. "Syukurlah..., karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sai-kun...," lanjut Hinata masih dengan mendekap Sai.

Perlahan jemari Sai menyentuh jemari Hinata. Melonggarkan pelukan istrinya, kemudiam memutar tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang dia cintai.  
"Kau menggodaku, ya?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Hinata curiga.  
"Tidak, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku...," jawab Hinata polos. Jemarinya menarik kembali jemari Sai lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Bukan bahasa lisanmu yang menggodaku," ujar Sai sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Tapi bahasa tubuhmu, Hinata," lanjut pria itu sambil menarik tubuh Hinata agar mendekat.

"Kau tergoda, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sai singkat. "Tapi lebih dari itu," bisik Sai di telinga Hinata.

Sudut bibir mungil Hinata membentuk senyum tipis. Wajahnya mendadak memanas, membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Kedua tangan kecilnya terulur ke belakang punggung suaminya, mengurungnya dalam pelukan hangat. Menguncinya dalam dekapan erat.

"Mmh..., bahasa tubuhmu juga lebih mudah dipahami daripada kata yang terucap dari bibirmu, Sai-kun," balas Hinata berbisik di telinga suaminya. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

_**Oktober**_

"Hhh..., lelahnya...," keluh Sai begitu sampai rumah. Tanpa membuang waktu segera merebahkan diri di ruang santai.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hijau, Sai-kun...," ujar Hinata sambil melangkah ke pantry setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.

"Duduklah, Hinata! Kau sendiri juga pasti sangat lelah setelah nyaris seharian berdiri di pesta pernikahan Hokage," ucap Sai tegas, terdengar seperti perintah.

"Daijoubu, Sai-kun...," balas Hinata sambil tetap menyibukkan diri merebus air dan menyiapkan dua buah cangkir.

"Hn...," Sai menggumam pelan menahan marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria tampan itu segera beranjak dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Tak bisakah kau menurutiku, Hinata...? Kau adalah istriku, dan kau sedang mengandung anakku...," bisik Sai sambil mendekap Hinata dari belakang.

"Kau adalah suamiku, Sai-kun..., dan bagi seorang istri, suami itu seperti dewa...," balas Hinata memuja.

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah dewiku..., dan aku belum pernah tahu, ada seorang dewi yang sedang hamil sibuk menyeduh teh hijau...," lagi Sai membalas Hinata.

"Hmph..., baiklah, baiklah..., tolong bantu aku menyeduh teh ya, Suamiku terkasih...," bisik Hinata dengan nada merayu sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Hhh..., kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik...," balas Sai berbisik di telinga istrinya dengan nafas terhela.

"Duduklah, Sai-kun...," pinta Hinata lembut.

Tak mau berdebat lebih panjang, Sai menuruti permintaan istrinya kembali ke ruang santai. Sementara Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat teh hijau. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, dua cangkir berisi cairan panas berwarna kehijauan dengan uap hangat menguar sudah ada di atas meja di depan Sai. Hinata duduk di seberang meja, di hadapan pria tampan yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Douzo, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata sambil menggeser salah satu cangkir itu mendekat ke arah Sai.

"Arigatou," ucap Sai datar, sambil mengambil cangkir itu, lalu menghirup wangi yang menguar bersama uap panas dari dalamnya.

"Sai-kun, bulan depan anak kita lahir," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn," gumam Sai merespon. " Kau takut?" tanya Sai dengan nada cemas.

"Sama sekali tidak, tapi kuharap kau berada di sampingku saat aku melahirkan buah cinta kita," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum mendengar permintaan Hinata. Pria tampan itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, lalu beringsut mendekat ke arah istrinya. Tangan kekarnya terulur meraih bahu Hinata, menariknya perlahan agar kian mendekat. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuh rapuh istrinya pada tubuhnya sendiri sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Jemari panjangnya mengelus perut Hinata perlahan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, Hinata...," bisik Sai pelan. "Dia mirip denganmu atau aku, ya?" tanya Sai menerawang sambil menghirup wangi lavender dari surai indigo Hinata.

"Aku ingin dia mirip denganmu, Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung, juga penasaran.

"Karena dia anakmu," jawab Hinata singkat. "Dan kau, adalah orang yang kucintai," lanjutnya sambil berusaha menoleh ke belakang, memandang wajah suaminya.

Belum sempat Hinata melihat wajah Sai, bibir pria itu telah menjemput pipi chubbynya lebih dulu. Ciuman hangat mendarat di sana.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Sai ragu, pun malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata singkat.

"Aku ingin melukismu," jawab Sai spontan. "Aku ingin mengabadikanmu saat kau hamil," lanjutnya sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Mmh..., boleh, Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata lembut. "Sekarang?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh lagi.

"Tunggulah aku di kamar, akan kusiapkan alat lukisnya sebentar," pinta Sai sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

Hinata membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman ringan di bibir.

_**November**_

"Hinata!" seru Sai sambil membuka pintu ruangan tempat Hinata di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Sai-kun...," Hinata membalas sapaan suaminya dengan suara lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..., Kami-Sama...," Sai segera menghampiri istrinya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" panggil Hinata dengan nada tanya, bingung.

"Gomen..., gomen...," bisik Sai di telinga Hinata, lalu mengecup kening wanita cantik yang kini telah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Maaf untuk apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mendampingimu saat melahirkan anak kita," bisik Sai lirih.

Sai melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit menjauh menciptakan jarak dari istrinya. Hinata tersenyum memandang wajah tampan Sai yang dipenuhi rasa sesal. Jemari lentiknya mengelus surai pendek suaminya dengan lembut. Menyingkirkan poni tipis yang menutupi keningnya, lalu mengecupnya.

"Daijoubu, Sai-kun..., kau kan harus menjalankan misi...," ujar Hinata pengertian. "Hei, Sai-kun...," Hinata berbisik lirih sambil menarik kepala Sai agar telinga pria itu berada tepat di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Hn...?" gumam Sai sambil mengikuti gerak tangan Hinata.

"Anak kita sangat tampan," ucap Hinata lirih, lalu mengecup pipi pucat Sai.

"Ho-hontou ka...?" tanya Sai tak percaya. Kedua mata kelamnya berbinar.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Tepat seperti yang kuharap, dia sangat mirip denganmu...," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah..., arigatou, Hinata...," Sai kembali memeluk Hinata, tapi kali ini jauh lebih erat.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata terdengar lega.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sai!" terdengar suara seorang wanita bermata hijau dari arah pintu. "Ini anak kalian, dia sangat tampan," lanjut wanita bersurai pink itu sambil meletakkan bayi mungil di samping Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan...," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sakura," pun Sai berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang cantik itu.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Sakura segera undur diri dan meninggalkan mereka sekeluarga. Sai dan Hinata saling memandang penuh cinta. Rintihan kecil bayi laki-laki di samping Hinata akan segera menghiasi rumah mereka.

"Kau benar, Hinata," ucap Sai lirih. "Dia sangat mirip denganku," dia membelai pipi bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Iya..., rambutnya hitam legam, tapi kulitnya putih pucat. Persis seperti dirimu, Sai-kun," sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Hinata...," ucap Sai lirih.

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata kembali merasa bingung.

"Semuanya, segalanya...," jawab Sai ambigu. "Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku," lanjut Sai lirih, lalu mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

"Dou itashimashite, Sai-kun...," balas Hinata sambil mencium pipi pucat Sai.

_**Desember**_

Musim dingin. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal rencananya malam ini Sai tidak tidur karena ingin melukis sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun istrinya besok pagi. Namun hujan salju yang diiringi hembusan angin di luar sana, membuat tubuhnya serasa beku hingga ke tulang.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang bersandar sambil menggendong bayi mungil mereka, menyusuinya. Hening yang menyelimutinya seakan menciptakan dunia tersendiri, yang tak mengijinkan pria tampan yang kini sedang mengamati mereka untuk mengusik keintiman antara ibu dan anak di sana.

Melihat pemandangan penuh aura kasih sayang itu, perlahan tangan Sai bergerak menuntun kuasnya. Menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas. Melukis kedua makhluk terpenting dalam hidupnya hingga tuntas. Tak sampai satu jam, satu sketsa selesai diiringi dengan senyum seringai puas.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun? Sepertinya kau sedang senang?" tanya Hinata mengusik ketenangan Sai.

"Kau belum tidur rupanya," ujar Sai sambil merapikan goresan terakhir pada lukisannya. "Kemarilah sebentar, Hinata," pinta Sai sambil merapikan peralatan lukisnya.

Hinata meletakkan bayinya dengan perlahan, membaringkannya, lalu menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Kemudian wanita cantik itu beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?" tanya wanita itu penasaran. Kemudian dia melangkah ke belakang suaminya, ikut memperhatikan sketsa yang baru saja selesai dibuat oleh Sai.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sai memamerkan hasil karyanya. "Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Seharusnya kuberikan besok, maaf, ya?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., ka-kau melukisku saat aku sedang..., me-menyusui anak kita?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sai bingung.

"A-aku kan sedang..., mmh..., se-setengah telanjang, Sai-kun...," jawab Hinata tidak menjawab Sai.

Sai menoleh ke arah istrinya. Pada wajah cantiknya terukir ekspresi ambigu, antara malu, marah, bingung, juga senang. Melihat wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya menahan marah, Sai menariknya agar mendekat. Kemudian memeluk pinggang langsingnya hingga Hinata terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau ingin kulukis saat sedang telanjang total?" tanya Sai menyeringai.

"A-a-apa...?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Mendadak wajahnya merah padam karena merasa terjebak oleh ucapannya sendiri barusan.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kan aku sudah sering melihat dan mendekapmu saat telanjang," ujar Sai ringan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Eh?! Sa-Sai-kun..., bu-bukan itu maksudku...,"tukas Hinata berusaha menyanggah.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan melukismu lagi, hanya dirimu...," bisik Sai tepat di telinga Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, bibir sensualnya mengunci bibir mungil wanita dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., mmh...," desahan ringan meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil ibu muda bersurai indigo itu.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam, Hinata...," bisik Sai sambil mengubah posisi duduk Hinata pada pangkuannya agar menghadap ke arahnya dengan kaki terbuka. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Istriku...," lanjutnya sambil merengkuh pundak rapuh Hinata agar mendekat.

"A-arigatou, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, tersipu malu.

"Kuharap kau belum mengantuk, Nyonya...," ujar Sai lirih. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan yukata Hinata tanpa permisi.

"Sa-Sai-kun..., a-apa yang kau lakukan...?" pekik Hinata terkejut. "A-aku kedinginan...," keluhnya lirih.

"Akan kuhangatkan," tukas Sai singkat. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang sesungguhnya," bisik Sai sambil menarik tangan Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Menuntun jemari lentik wanita itu agar melucuti yukatanya sendiri.

Mengerti keinginan sang suami, Hinata perlahan menurunkan yukata Sai dari pundak kekar pria tampan itu. Tangannya gemetar karena gugup, persis seperti tubuhnya yang gemetar karena hawa dingin. Namun telapak tangan lebar milik Sai segera memberikan kehangatan yang dia janjikan pada punggung kurusnya.

"Ngh..., Sai-kun...," Hinata mendesahkan nama suaminya dengan suara lirih, tepat di saat bibir sensual pria itu mendarat di atas puncak dadanya yang teramat sangat peka.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu sepanjang malam," bisik Sai saat Hinata berhasil membuatnya telanjang dada. "Sampai besok pagi, lusa..., selamanya...," sambungnya sambil memeluk tubuh langsing Hinata dalam dekapan lembut nan hangat. Dan hati mereka pun terikat semakin erat.

_**F I N**_

**AN:/**

Akhirnyaaa...SaiHina seri keempat publish jugaaa... *legaaaaa banget rasanyaaaaa...

_*walau tetap harus menahan perih akibat selalu di-jyuuken oleh Mas Neji, tapi aku rapopo..._

Neji: **RAPOPO**..., **RA**puh **PO**rak **PO**randa...bhuahahahaha... *tertawa nista

Aku: hasyem! gaplek sampeyan mas, mas...! *piting mas neji

Neji: Jyuuken...!

Aku: sik sik, mas neji...! ki jebule 6000 kata luwih, tah...?

Neji: mbuh, yaaa...! Jyuuken...!

Errrghh...! Abaikan...!

Oya, anak SaiHina belum aku kasih nama..., ada yang mau nyumbang ide untuk nama anak mereka...?

Next akan ada satu sekuel terakhir dari SaiHina Series, semoga nanti readers akan suka...aamiin...

Well, leave any review in the box below, will you...?

Thanks for reading, minnaaaaa...!


End file.
